Meet Cas Black
by They-call-me-Sammie
Summary: A media mogul acts as a guide to Death, ( Cas ) who takes the form of a young man to learn about life on Earth and in the process, fall in love with his guide's son. ( Dean) This here is a Meet Joe Black / SPN crossover. Destiel and some light Sabriel. Some barely there LisaxDean... Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Joe Black has to be one of my favourite movies of all time. I am a sucker for a good Romance... Plus Thomas Newman is GOD! ( he wrote the sound track). Of course I just HAD to mix it up with my current SPN obsession. XD Enjoy **

* * *

John Winchester had not been sleeping well lately... He had been sleeping yes, but it was a restless sort of sleep that left you feeling drained and used up in the morning as if you had never slept at all. Most nights He simply tossed and turned, finding the occasional pain in his left arm. Waking up to a numbness in his fingers even when he did not sleep on that side.

But tonight was different. It was not the pain or the numbness that woke him from his troubled slumber. Nor was it the wind that pulled at the curtains of the French doors of his room. It was a distinct voice.

_Yes..._

He jolts upright in his bed, clutching his arm. He holds his hand in front of himself, flexing the fingers, willing sensation back into them. He can feel his heart hammering as if he has had a nightmare... but he can't remember any disturbing dreams.

John sighs and rubs his face before getting up to the en-suite bathroom. He pauses a moment to take in his ragged reflection. His age is evident on his face as is the stress and the long nights of little sleep. He splashes water onto his face, hoping to return to bed and to rest.

He dries his face as another gust of wind enters the bathroom through the window there. This time he is certain he hears it

_yes..._

Looking around the bathroom, he determines there is no one present. He does the same in his bedroom, then climbs back into bed. It must be the exhaustion. He must be hearing things. Even so, he can't help but feel a little spooked. Its a ridiculous feeling for a grown man to have.

He lays down, finally to sleep

_YES..._

He has heard that voice before. It is coming to him in no more than a whisper but he knows that voice... He has heard it countless times before. When talking to his boys, Giving a presentation at work, while telling his wife he loves her...

The voice whispering to him on the wind is his own.

* * *

Hope you liked the prologue, More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam has never been so stressed in his life

OK that's a lie... He was pretty stressed when he was up for bar exams to become a Lawyer...

Anxious really when he went to his father John to explain to him that he had fallen in love with a man and how that man had proposed to marry him...

The wedding was a piece of cake compared to this

Right now he was planning one of the biggest parties of the year for his father...

And it had to be perfect

It really helped that his husband, Gabriel was wonderful with party planning... It wasn't so great that Gabe was so busy with work lately and was unable to help.

It also didn't help that it seemed that his father really didn't want this party...

Unfortunately invitations had been sent and there was no backing out now.

The back yard was bustling with people and workers setting up the venue for the party. Sam could have picked any number of places for this day, but He couldn't help but think that the beautiful house his father had worked so hard for was perfect. The house as the back drop. The lake as the fore drop... Flowers and food and music and dancing in the middle.

* * *

John stood in a window of one of the many staircases of his home and looked at the madness in his back yard. He hated parties, really... But He could see how his 55th was something Important in Sam's eyes. He could not bring himself to tell his son that all he wanted was a nice quiet family affair.

He turned as he heard footsteps behind him.

" What do you think of this May?"

" It is going to be beautiful." The head maid replied. She had been working for the Winchester family since before the fire and was more of a close friend to John than hired help. " Samuel mentioned that the President might come."

John could not help but roll his eyes. " Ooh the President has more important things to do than attend my birthday party." Perhaps that came out a little too gruff, but deep inside he is secretly touched that his youngest son thought so highly of him that he would go to all this trouble for a silly birthday. Checking his watch, he knows that it is soon time for him to leave.

He thanks May for the coffee and then turns to go down stairs... Where he runs into Sam. He tries not to frown. He doesn't have time to answer Sam's questions, however he should have known better. Sam is brief and walks with him as he speaks

" Dad." He greets warmly

" Hey Sammy..."

" You got a minuet?"

" Not much more. Big day in the big city... What's on your mind?"

" Fireworks." Sam begins. John tries his hardest not to roll his eyes and hides it in taking a sip of his coffee. " I Have gotten permission from the Port authority to set up a barge where they will be set off. The only problem is that the one requirement is that we need to have the Fire Department on ca-"

" Sam... This is your thing." John tells him gently and he doesn't have to fake the affection in his voice. " I trust you."

Sam pauses as they enter the dining room where John tops off his coffee. " But its _your _birthday." he replied firmly

Dean ignores the most recent conversation of the party as he enters the room to grab some food before leaving for the day. Instead he just greets his family.

" Morning Dad."

" Morning Son." John replied

" Lisa called from the AStar." He informed reaching for a pastry. " They are about five minuets out.

" Lisa is on board?" John asks

" She wanted to ride into the city with you... you might as well eat something."

John makes no move towards food. After last night he didn't think he could stomach it. He simply drinks his coffee and looks off the veranda through the open French doors.

" Are you coming?" Dean asked his brother with a raised brow.

Sam sighed through his nose. " No... I have three chefs who are loosing their minds over truffles..." He made a face. " Don't you have patients to attend to?"

" I hate parties..." John murmured once again looking upon the kurfuffle in the back yard.

" Dad, once everything is done and you are actually _at _the party, you will love it, I swear." He grins at his father and pats his shoulder before moving his lanky frame down the stairs to return to organizing.

When he was out of earshot, Dean Laughs. " I wonder how much of this is Sam and how much of this is Gabe..." He glances at his father and noticed that he was still ridged. " Relax Dad... I know you have a big deal today..."

" Did Lisa tell you?" John asks

" She tells me everything." Dean replies with an eye roll.

" You like her then?"

" Yeah... I guess so..."

" Look Dean, I don't mean to interfere but-"

" Don't..." Dean tells him simply. They are interrupted by the sound of a helicopter coming in from over the lake. " Well here comes our girl now... shall we?"

John downs the coffee and together they walk over to the helicopter. On their way they pass Gabriel who has stopped by before work to help Sam choose wines. He wished that he could just stay and plan this party for Sam but work is work and he refused to let his father in law down.

He swished some wine about in his mouth before looking at the glass despite the fact that there was no label on it to read.** "**...This shit's not bad."

The Vintner gave the golden eyed man a tight smile " The late harvest Riesling, Mr. Quince, a possibility for dessert.

That would be why he liked it... it was sweet. " And that?" He asked, pointing at another posh looking bottle.

"Pinot Grigio. We're considering it for the appetizer." The vintner took a sip of the wine and swishes it in his mouth for a moment before spitting it into a bucket

Gabriel frowned. That seemed to him like a waste of good wine." What did you do that for?"

**"**Well sir, it's 9:30 in the morning..." The vintner looked a little embarrassed.

"9:30's almost 10:30. Where I come from, the sun is up and therefore the drink is on!" Gabriel drains his glass of wine and presented it to the man for a refill. He was disappointed however when Sam called him over. " I will have to get a rain check... my chariot awaits!"

When they get closer, Dean can see that Lisa has already exited and is walking up to meet them. Dean picks up his speed a little to greet her. She is all legs in her fitted skirt suit and her hair is tousled by the blades of the copter. She looks fantastic.

" Hello Handsome." She tells him when they get within range. Her voice is louder to be heard over the noise of the flying machine.

" Morning." Dean smiles down at her and raises her chin in his fingers for a kiss. She returns it briefly before moving on to talk business with John. Dean can't help but feel a lack of... passion. Not that he wanted to get all mushy about it but... He noticed that a lot lately... something just wasn't there...

" Morning Lisa..." John had been sidetracked by a woman wanting him to sign something for the party.

" Well big day." she said with a winning smile. " Any thoughts concerns? Anything else we need to go over before show time?"

" Thoughts?" John asked as he signed. " No... I did hear a voice last night..."

Dean looked at his father with slight concern

" Ooh? what did it say?" Lisa asked.

" Yes."

" Yes? To the deal?" It was hard for Lisa to contain her happiness at this revelation.

" Maybe who knows. You know how voices are." Lisa looked like she was about to protest but John had finished signing the papers and he turned to the copter. " Ok Lets go!"

Sam and Gabriel hurried across the Lawn to catch them.

" Morning John! are you ready for B day?" Gabriel asked, clapping him on the shoulder. John looked at his son in law with confusion. " Bontecou Day. Going to close with Big Bill - Look at you, John, all cool as a cat and over at Bontecou's, I'll bet he's shitting in his pants!"

Sam just rolled his eyes grinning at his husband's antics. " Don't forget guys, Dinner at Dad's tonight. Lisa, you too."

" Don't worry my Samsquatch, I won't let them forget." Gabriel leaned up to kiss Sam good bye " Ok everyone all aboard to New York New York!"

* * *

**AN - Whew...** **Lots of dialogue in this chapter. I kind of... took from the movie but edited the dialogue to fit with our beloved boys a little better. Hope its looking good! **


End file.
